The Unsaid
by I'm Different So Deal With It
Summary: Bella's life has been going well ever since she met Edward but she is hiding something. Will she gather the courage to tell Edward and the Cullens everything? And what will she do when the thing she is hiding comes back to haunt her?
1. May 28th

**Hi, I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens, Bella or any of the Twilight characters. The only people that I do own are the characters which will be coming up in the later chapters I will mention the each character when they come up in the story.**

Bella woke up with a groan, rolled over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She opened her eyes expecting to find Edward standing at the end of her bed like always except this time she was surprised to find that he wasn't. Bella got to her feet and went to brush her teeth, take a shower and get ready for school. Whilst in the shower Bella struggled to remember a dream that she knew she had last night but as hard as she tried nothing came to mind. She figured that it wasn't all that important if she couldn't remember and climbed out of the shower and got dressed. Bella went downstairs to see if she could find Charlie but seeing nobody in the kitchen realised that he either must've gone fishing or been pulled into work despite it being his day off.

She placed the bread to make her toast in the toaster and decided to switch her phone on to see if she had received any messages from anyone but what she saw instead was something that made her heart fall into her stomach and her knees go weak though not in a good way at all, there on the screen was a reminder that she had set when she had fist bought the phone. May 28th. A day that she'd rather forget but one that was engraved on her memory and she knew that she couldn't get rid of it. Bella jumped as the toaster alerted her that her breakfast was ready, she no longer felt hungry but knew that if she didn't eat then Edward would discover that and ask questions which she wouldn't be able to answer without telling him everything, he'd then ask Carlisle to examine her who would also ask questions and then when she wouldn't answer Carlisle they'd call Charlie which was the last thing that she wanted. Although Charlie would understand the reasons for her not eating once being told of what day it is, he'd probably be asked questions by the Cullens and even though he'd hold strong for a while Bella knew that he'd eventually cave and tell the Cullens everything about her which was Bella's worst nightmare. Bella quickly ate and swallowed the dry toast, then went out onto the porch in order to wait for Edward. Bella tried to compose herself before Edward arrived and barely managed to stop the tears spilling down her face.

Edward arrived and sped off as soon as Bella got into the car, Edward continuously apologised for not being with her when she woke up but Bella wasn't really concentrating on what Edward was saying as she had too much on her mind.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward had noticed something was off about Bella as soon as he picked her up but was now becoming increasingly concerned as he had caught that she wasn't listening to him when he spoke to her. Edward knew that she had eaten something otherwise her stomach would be rumbling due to hunger.

"Edward I'm fine. Don't worry." Bella repeatedly cursed herself for not paying enough attention to Edward as it caused him to notice that something was wrong with her. She pushed the day's date and the events that had happened years ago into the back of her mind and paid full attention to Edward for the rest of the ride to school.

As school ended Bella left through the doors and wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up on her bed and cry but Edward insisted on taking her to his house as Alice wanted to see her along with the rest of the family. Edward wanted to take her to his house for another reason too. He hadn't been convinced when Bella protested that she was fine so he wanted Carlisle to check her over to make sure that she was telling the truth. When Bella entered the Cullen home she knew that there was another reason that she was there. There were two ways that she knew. One, Carlisle was at home when he was supposed to be at work and two, everyone was looking at her with concern despite trying to look as if they weren't looking at her at all.

"Bella, can you follow me to my study? There's something that I want to talk to you about." Bella hesitated but eventually followed after him. She knew that Carlisle wouldn't hurt her and so couldn't understand why she was so reluctant to go with him. Bella entered his study and sat down.

"Edward came to me with concerns about you. He believes that there is some thing wrong. Is there? You know you can tell me or my family anything." Bella looked directly at him.

"Just like I told Edward, I'm fine." Carlisle sighed but let Bella go. He wasn't convinced but he knew that he couldn't make Bella talk if she didn't want to. Bella left his study and went downstairs. She stayed for several hours just to appease them but soon the concerned looks just got too much for her.

"I'm fine! Why don't you just believe me? Just leave me alone!" Bella stormed out of the house, ignoring the calls for her to come back and made the long journey home on foot.

Soon it began to get dark and Bella eventually admitting defeat pulled out her phone and called Charlie. She waited in the nearest bus stop for Charlie. When he did pull up he immediately got out of his car and approached Bella.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's happened? Did Edward do something? If it was him I will feel no remorse in retrieving my gun despite being on good terms with the boy's father." Bella gave no answer to Charlie's questions and instead pulled out her phone and showed him the reminder. Charlie immediately understood and pulled Bella in for a welcome albeit slightly awkward hug and guided her towards the car.

As soon as they entered the house Charlie turned to Bella to ask whether she wanted something to eat but was met with the sight of her running up the stairs. Charlie sighed but didn't follow her and retreated to the living room to watch the football.

Bella opened her door and just lay on the bed. She was prepared to just cry herself to sleep right there but suddenly remembered her open window and the fact that if she didn't close it then any of the Cullens could come in and then she'd never get a moment's peace. Bella arose from her bed, shut the window and shut the curtains over it. She then went and lay back on her bed where she finally let the tears spill down her face and she wept bitterly. Bella eventually succumbed to sleep, her last thought was how she regretted the way that she spoke to the Cullens and that she hoped they could forgive her. Her eyes closed and she fell into a restless sleep.

**I hope you liked the first chapter of The Unsaid. About 8 reviews will prompt me to update.**

**Maddie**

**XXX**


	2. Apologies

_**Hi, since I got more reviews than I asked for I will update and give you the second chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens, Bella or any of the Twilight characters. The only people that I do own are the characters which will be coming up in the later chapters. I will mention each of the characters when they come up in the story.**_

_Bella's eyes flew open and she sat up then she immediately closed her eyes again when the sun shone onto her face. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds so that her eyes adjusted to the light. Bella climbed out of her bed, took a shower even though she took one yesterday and then got herself dressed, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and go back to sleep but she knew that if she didn't turn up at school today endless questions would be asked by many especially Edward and besides she had to apologise to Edward and the Cullens for the way that she spoke to them._

_Bella trudged downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to see Charlie sitting at the table. Charlie looked up as he heard her enter and a degree of concern passed over his face when he saw her bloodshot eyes._

"_Bells, I was thinking. Do you really think that you should go into school today? I know it was a few years ago but what happened to you has had a big impact on your life and you can't expect to be all down in the dumps one day and then completely forget about it the next." Bella smiled weakly, she knew that emotions weren't Charlie's strong point but she appreciated him trying at least._

"_No Dad, I really should go in today. I'll be fine. After all this is what I've done for the past few years, isn't it? Spent one day moping about what happened and then the next day continue on with my life. Also I have to apologise to the Cullen's for the way that I spoke to them yesterday, I was too harsh, they were only trying to help and I threw it back in their faces." Charlie looked torn but admitted defeat. Bella was just about to start making her breakfast when she heard the sound of a car pull up and two honks of a horn signalling that someone was outside._

_Bella picked up her bag and rushed outside hoping that the car was Edward's. It was! She climbed in the car but didn't speak afraid that Edward was angry at her for the way she spoke to him and his family. Bella grew tired of the silence in the car and opened her mouth to say something but Edward beat her to it._

"_You know that we were all only trying to help you, don't you?" Bella sighed, she felt terrible for yelling at them all and hated Edward looking so pained._

"_I know and I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you all. It wasn't fair of me. I was just having a bit of a down day. Can I come to your house this afternoon? So that I can apologise to Carlisle and Esme." Edward smiled just grateful that nothing was seriously wrong with Bella and nodded._

"_Yes, I think they'd like you to come round and they'll forgive you don't worry." Edward's reassurance made Bella feel just that little bit better. They pulled up at the school and walked into the building._

_Bella was on her way to the cafeteria and bumped into Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie as always glared at her but Alice, Jasper and Emmett all smiled at her, then Bella felt the ground disappearing from under her feet as she was swept into Emmett's infamous bear hug and spun around. When her feet returned to the ground Bella felt momentarily dizzy but it soon passed and she was then swept into another hug by Alice even Jasper hugged her which was unusual for him as he usually kept away from her. Bella wasn't going to complain though as long as the Cullens forgave her that was more important as they were like her family, even Rosalie was like a very temperamental, older sister._

_The rest of the school day passed quickly and soon enough the bell rang for the end of the day. The Cullens and Bella went to the school car park and got into the cars, Edward and Bella in the Volvo, Alice and Rosalie in Rosalie's red BMW and Jasper and Emmett in Emmett's jeep. It seemed like only five minutes before they arrived at the Cullens house and whilst Bella and Edward headed towards the door, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett went off into the woods most likely to hunt as they hadn't since that morning._

_Bella and Edward went inside whilst Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen Bella knew that they were home as Esme's jacket was slung over the chair just inside._

"_Carlisle? Esme? Are you here?" Edward didn't have to talk very loud, after all vampire hearing enables a person to hear something from the other side of the house. Esme rushed down from the kitchen whilst Carlisle's study door slowly opened and they both came down the stairs._

"_Bella? You're here! We're sorry if we upset you." Bella appreciated how concerned Carlisle and Esme were for her, it was like having another set of parents, the only exception being that this set could do things for themselves and didn't need to rely on me constantly._

"_I'm fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were only trying to help and…" Bella didn't get the chance to say anything else as she was pulled into hugs by both Esme and Carlisle. Esme then took her hand and pulled up the stairs and to the kitchen where she sat her down and made her something to eat. They didn't say anything for a time and then Esme's voice broke the silence._

"_Bella, you know that you can tell us anything. You're like another daughter to me and you can trust me." Bella smiled her gratitude but didn't say anything in reply. _

_Bella arrived home and saw Charlie in the living room. He looked up and saw that Bella looked a lot better then she had that morning, he had never been very good with emotions but he always hated when his daughter was upset. He hated what had happened to her and wanted to make the pain stop but it wasn't his battle to win and all he could do was give Bella support. _

"_So, everything went okay then?" Bella turned back towards the living room and saw Charlie looking at her, trying but failing to hide his concern for her._

"_Yeah Dad, everything went fine." Bella continued on to the kitchen where she began to prepare dinner._

_Later that night Bella got ready for bed and opened the window so that Edward would be able to come in. She didn't know why but she just needed Edward there. After all, she felt that she should cherish what time she had left with him because if he learnt her secret she doubted that he and his family would want to be anywhere near her. Esme and Carlisle said that she could talk to them but she really couldn't as she didn't want to be a burden. No, this secret had to be kept. She couldn't tell anyone and she had to make sure that Charlie and her mother wouldn't tell anyone either. Bella closed her eyes and fell into another restless sleep._

_**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Unsaid. About 10 reviews should prompt me to update.**_

_**Maddie**_

_**XXX**_


	3. Dreams and Letters

**Hi. Sorry about not updating for so long but I have been revising and sitting my G.C.. I'd just like to thank the amazing number of people who have reviewed, put this story on their story alerts, put the story on their favourite story lists or have put me on their favourite author lists. It really means a lot and it encourages me and reassures me that people do like my stories. So thank you! **

**Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters except the ones that I create which will be mentioned in the chapters that they're in. The characters I have created in this chapter is Samantha and Jackie Stone but they are only mentioned briefly.**

_Bella stumbled as she tried to get away but it was no use. They just kept coming closer and closer. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She finally heard them walk away but her relief didn't last long. Bella heard the sound of shrill laughter and the familiar cries of Samantha. Samantha! Not again! She couldn't let her get hurt…_

Suddenly Bella awoke to the sound of ringing. She looked around frantically for the source, she soon found it in her bedside table not being sure of how it got there in the first place. Bella grabbed her phone and answered the call not bothering to see who the person was first. She was still a bit shaken by her nightmare but as soon as the high, bell-like voice of Alice flowed through the receiver Bella's fears washed away.

"Bella wear the red blouse and black skirt with your flats. Don't you dare put anything else on! If you do I shall know, believe me and I'll make you pay with a whole day's worth of shopping. Edward can't be at school today as he's hunting so I'll be picking you up in fourty-five minutes so be ready. If you're not I'll come in there and drag you out myself, fully clothed or not. You know I will! See you soon Bella." Alice hung up without waiting for a reply from Bella. She shook her head with amusement and headed toward the shower.

Fourty-five minutes later and true to her word Bella heard the sound of Alice's Porsche coming up her driveway. Bella stood up, picked up her things and rushed out the door despite having a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. She climbed into Alice's car and they sped away. For once Bella wasn't down and depressed, in fact she was happy and cheerful. Although maybe that had something to do with Jasper who was sitting in the front with Alice but Bella hadn't thought about her nightmare from the previous night as she had completely forgotten about it.

They arrived at school and the day went by as slowly as it could. The only relief being of course when it was time for lunch. Bella went to the usual table and sat down, despite being with the rest of the Cullens she couldn't help but miss Edward even though she knew that he was coming back. Soon enough it was the end of the day and Edward was there to pick her up which meant that miraculously he had come back from hunting early instead of being away all day like Bella was told he would be.

The drive home was done in silence but not awkward and Bella and Edward both found the silence to be quite soothing as it meant that they could think about things without having the other worrying about it. When Bella reached home she walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table reading: _Bella, we need to talk when I get home from work. Something came for you today and I think that you need to see it, Charlie. _Even though the note was vague Bella couldn't help but be curious about what her and Charlie needed to talk about and also the thing that came for her today.

She went upstairs, checked her emails and then settled down with her favourite classic Wuthering Heights. It wasn't long before Bella fell asleep with the book resting on her chest, as she rolled over the book fell to the floor closed losing Bella her place.

When Bella awoke some time later she looked over at the clock to see that it was seven o'clock. Charlie would be home by now and she hadn't even started dinner! She briefly wondered why Charlie hadn't come and woken her up or maybe he fell asleep himself but Bella even though she was extremely tired got up anyway and proceeded downstairs to make her and Charlie's dinner.

She passed the living room where the television was on so Charlie was obviously up.

"That you, Bells?" Charlie called. Bella doubled back and headed towards the living room where Charlie sat watching the football. His favourite thing to watch. Although instead of just concentrating on the football like he normally did he turned the television off and turned to face Bella. Now she was getting worried, Charlie never turned off the football even when his team were losing.

"Now Bells, I don't want you to panic but this letter came for you today. It's from a prison." She was confused. A prison? Why would she be getting letters from a prison?

"I think you need to go upstairs and read it. Don't worry about dinner I'll order takeout pizza. Is pepperoni alright?" Bella nodded wordlessly although still slightly confused and went upstairs to her room where she sat on the bed.

She didn't bother to look at the prison stamp on the front of the first letter but turned it around and ripped the envelope open. Two pieces of paper fell out. Bella picked up one which read Prison Visitation Order. A visiting order? Why would she need one of them? Bella placed the visiting order down on the bed beside her and picked up the second envelope. She ripped open the second envelope and a singular piece of paper fell out along with a beautiful diamond encrusted butterfly necklace.

She unfolded the paper and read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know it's been years since we last spoke or saw each other and I know you have a new life now but I really think it's time you saw Jimmie. He's lost without you. He loves you and can't bear you not being in his life. Jimmie's said that he'll kill himself if you don't take him back. He's my son! You can't have me lose him just because you hold a grudge over something that he had no control over. Just imagine if it was your child and him/her said that to you. Would you be able to bear it? Would you just sit back and do nothing whilst your child is sitting in a prison cell contemplating taking his own life? Please do this! You have to admit that you're nothing without him. Do you understand? NOTHING! He made you into the person you are and the least you could do to repay him is by going to see him and not be the cold-hearted bitch that I know you've probably turned into by being away from him. Do this one thing and I'll leave you alone but understand this: I'd do anything for my son. Anything. Just like your mother and father would do anything for you. The necklace enclosed is the one Jimmie gave on Valentine's day just a few weeks before you broke up._

_From_

_Jackie Stone._

_Bella's eyes became blurred as she read the letter over and over again. Why did this have to happen now? Just as her life was going well. She picked up the butterfly necklace and stared at it for the longest time. Bella can faintly remember Jimmie giving her the necklace and her taking it with some reluctance on her part and persuasion on his part. After all she hated people spending money on her. She threw the necklace against he wall as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Bella wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and go to sleep pretending that this was all a nightmare, that it never happened. She suddenly remembered the window and ran to close it as she didn't want any vampire visitors tonight. As much as she loved Edward and the other Cullens she knew that they'd freak out if they saw the letter and so Bella had to make sure that they never did. _

_She went back to her bed and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes and going to a world where terror and fear awaited her._

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, again sorry about the wait but G.C. and revision are on my mind right now. About 6 reviews should do for m next update to be posted.**

**Maddie**

**xxxxxx**


	4. Cullens and Confrontation With Janet

**I'M SO SORRY! I completely forgot about this story as I am so busy with college but from now on it will be regular updates I promise you.**

Bella still hung around with the Cullens as always but she barely let them through her bedroom window anymore and if she did only when she felt it necessary so that the Cullens wouldn't get suspicious about her behaviour. The Cullens already were suspicious and worried especially Edward who decided to speak to Carlisle about it.

"Carlisle, we have to do something. This is the sixth day in a row now that she's barely spoken two words to us or come over to the house. At first I thought she was just busy but today she came into school with dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't slept." Carlisle promised his son that he would speak to Bella's father Charlie about her mysterious behaviour and that she was probably just tired. As if luck would have it Carlisle was required to go to the police station in order to examine a body (or maybe not so lucky after all). This gave him the perfect opportunity to be able to speak to Charlie without him hopefully alerting Bella to anything. Charlie was waiting outside the front of the station for Carlisle. They climbed i9nto the police cruiser and set off for the sight, it was during this journey that Carlisle decided to approach the topic of Bella.

"Charlie, my family and I are concerned about Bella. According to Edward she looks like she hasn't been sleeping, she's very subdued and basically not acting like her normal self. Has anything happened lately?" Carlisle knew that he had to be delicate about this as if he said anything wrong then Charlie may become angry and that would certainly put a strain on things. Charlie suddenly became nervous and hoped that if he denied everything that the topic would be left alone.

"No nothing. She's probably just staying up late reading or something. Most likely Wuthering Heights, after all it is her favourite book." Although, Charlie should've known that Carlisle leaving the topic alone was like watching the skies to see flying pigs, basically it was impossible and would never happen.

"I don't believe that Bella is simply exhausted Charlie. She is very quiet and barely talks to anybody anymore. If there is anything wrong with her you can tell me, I and Esme see Bella as though she is another of our children." Charlie's nerves reached critical level as he tried to find a way to avoid the subject. He wanted to help Bella but knew that if he told anyone about her secret then she would hate him or at least never speak to him again. Also, it was Bella's secret to tell in her own time and to whomever she wishes. Before Carlisle could open his mouth to reply the scene of the murder came into view and the conversation was abruptly cut off. They both opened the doors of the car and stepped out onto the muddy banks of Queets River. The rest of the day was spent with Charlie making inquiries and Carlisle examining the body so there was no way for the conversation to start up again much to Charlie's great relief.

Meanwhile, Bella had forced herself to go to the Cullens house so that they had no reason to start with the millions of questions she knew would've been coming her way had she avoided this visit. The silence was so tense and awkward that you could cut it with a knife although it was soon broken when Alice came bouncing into the room and dragged Bella off so that she could play Bella Barbie. It was around five fifteen that Bella headed off home despite the fact that Alice wanted her to stay the night but Bella knew it was just a ploy to get information out of her. As much as she loved Alice she was extraordinarily nosy.

Bella was just coming up to her house when she saw a familiar long black haired woman and her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. She knew that she couldn't avoid this head on collision especially since Janet had already seen her but she'd hoped that she might've been able to avoid it for just that little bit longer. Bella pulled up and opened the driver's door stepping out onto the dusty driveway, she wanted to walk as slowly as possible so as to delay the inevitable but she knew that if she didn't get it over and done with soon then she would still have that overwhelming feeling of dread remain.

"Where have you been? You should've been waiting here for me! I got worried when I realised that you weren't here. You don't know anyone here; you could've been with strangers." Janet pretended to look concerned for Bella but she knew that it was a way for her to try and get into favour with her again. She was also trying to add a side dish of steaming hot guilt so that Bella would agree to visit _him_ in prison, it wasn't going to happen. When she was with Jimmie, Janet always tried to pretend to be a mother to her and hardly ever let her make her own decisions, when she wanted to visit her own mother Janet always looked extremely reluctant but she went along with it for fear of losing her control over Bella. She knew that she had to stand up for herself and knew that she could do it because now Jimmie wasn't there always squeezing her hip painfully hard telling her to shut up.

"Janet cut the crap. I know you weren't concerned for me at all and just be aware of two things. One; I don't answer to anyone, especially you and I am not going to be at a specific place at a specific time just because you tell me to and two; I can be friends with anybody I choose, you nor your son control my life any longer so butt out!" Bella felt an extreme sense of satisfaction fill her as she said this and no fear overtook her when Janet's simpering, fake little smile turned into an ugly, feral snarl.

"Listen here you ungrateful little bitch! I practically brought you up and treated you as though you were one of my own. Your mother is a useless whore jumping from your sad excuse of a father to her new toy boy. Now, good little girls listen to their mothers and you are going to listen to me! You are going to visit Jimmie in prison, you're then going to tell the police that you lied and that Jimmie didn't do anything to you and then when he's released like he rightly should be you will be together like you're meant to. You will leave your father's house and never see him or your mother again, I don't care what excuse you have to make but you will make one or you will pay. Do you understand me?" Bella saw red, it was one thing to insult her but never insult her family and she drew her head back and spat straight into Janet's face, she stood there stunned into silence but then she pulled her hand back and punched Bella in the face. She felt the blood squirt from her nose and she put her hand to her nose to try and stem the bleeding as much as she could. Janet reared up when she heard police sirens coming closer to us and sped off towards her car pulling out of the driveway and speeding off, Charlie's cruiser skidded to a halt beside the house and he ran over to me.

"Bells! Jesus what happened to you?" I simply shook my head, turned away and said nothing only heading upstairs to quickly grab a tissue from the bathroom and lie on my bed and silently cry into my pillow, I ended up falling asleep like that.

-**Hope you enjoyed this** **chapter! Please rate and review! **

**From Maddie xxxxxx**


	5. Suspicions and Andrew's Birthday

**This is my next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from the ones that will be mentioned in later chapters. I will mention them when they appear. So, in this case I only own Andrew.**

Bella woke up the next morning and lifted her head slightly from her pillow, looking down she saw her used tissue and dry blood on her pillow. She knew that she had to clear up her face before school and get rid of the dry blood on her pillow despite the fact that Edward would still probably be able to smell it but even so she didn't want to be fussed over something that wasn't even worth fussing over. Bella stripped her bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower, it was only five thirty in the morning so she had plenty of time to spend making sure that she got every single bit of blood off of her and that she only smelt of lavender soap when she went to school.

After getting out and dressing herself Bella took her soiled sheets down to the washing machine and was rather surprised to see Charlie at the breakfast table as he was usually gone by now.

"Hey Bells. What happened yesterday? Who was driving away? Why did you have blood on your face?" He fired relentless questions at me and I could feel a headache coming on. I knew that I would have to answer his questions because he would never let the subject go so I quickly thought of something that I hoped would appease him as I didn't want to tell him the truth. He'd be furious!

"I don't know who it was. I didn't recognise the person at all. Don't worry about it; I doubt I'll ever see him again." One look at Charlie's face told me that he wasn't the slightest bit convinced but he knew that that would be the best that he was getting and that I wouldn't be telling him anything else no matter how much he tried to persuade me otherwise. I got my stubbornness from Mom. I stuffed the sheets in the machine and looked up at the clock only to see that it was seven, it must've taken me a while to have that shower and strip the bed. I had to be at school in thirty minutes and if I didn't hurry up I would be late. I hurriedly scoffed down a bowl of cereal and a glass of apple juice, and then I stepped outside into the warm, sunny day. Wait. Warm and sunny? In other circumstances I wouldn't of ever said this but right now I was glad of the rare sunny day that we had in Forks because although it meant that neither Edward nor the other Cullens would be at school it also meant that there would be no awkward questions and they wouldn't tip toe on egg shells around me or get suspicious. I climbed into my old truck which was giving the impression that it was going to give out soon. Well, the Cullens had always wanted to get me a new vehicle, especially Emmett maybe they'd get their chance. Also if I knew them well and I did it would be the fastest and most expensive car that was in existence. Bella pulled up at the school and confirmed that the Cullens weren't at school because none of their cars were parked in the spaces and usually they were at school before she was. Her heart lighter than before Bella headed off to first period English.

The day passed neither quickly or slowly but eventually the day had ended and Bella was determined to get to her truck and get home before any of her friends caught up with or asked her to do something with them. She drove along the fairly busy streets of Forks towards her house and saw when she got to the house that there was no cruiser meaning that Charlie had headed off to work and there was no Janet to scream at her again at this her heart felt even lighter and she thought that her good luck wouldn't run out. She should've known better because when she got to her room there was Edward waiting for her, sitting on the end of her once stripped bed.

"Bella, why were there no sheets on your bed? And why can I smell a faint trace of blood lingering in the room?" Bella could've fainted with sheer panic but managed to stop herself before the thought took over and it actually happened.

"Edward. What are you doing here? I tripped and hit my nose this morning, its okay there's no permanent damage and I don't believe that it's broken so I'm fine." Bella searched his face and saw the same look on his face that she saw on Charlie's that very same morning. He wasn't convinced at all but she also knew that unlike Charlie, Edward wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"Bella. I smelt it outside as well so I know that you didn't trip no matter how clumsy you are. Who's hurt you? Is it Charlie? You can tell me Bella. If it was him we can have him arrested you know that and you can come and live with my family." Bella was momentarily struck dumb but then she saw red. That was the second person in two days who had insulted her family. She pushed harshly against his chest even though she knew that it would have no effect.

"Of course it wasn't Charlie! You know what? Get out. I don't want to see you tonight. Get out! Get out!" Edward obeyed her wishes and jumped out of the window but not before she saw a brief look of worry that had crossed his face when he turned around.

Bella immediately knew that she had made things worse. Not only were they suspicious of me but they also suspected Charlie of hurting her! It was ridiculous; he was the only other person who knew about her secret as well as Renee and Phil.

Bella glanced at the calendar that hung on her wall that it was 16th June. It was Andrew's birthday. She had completely forgotten. She was a terrible sister. The tears fell before she could register it and although she wanted to just sleep, she knew that if she left her window open that the Cullens would visit her and see her crying. They'd become suspicious and blame Charlie just like Edward had and that was the last thing she wanted so she closed her window and pulled her curtains across. Bella then climbed under her duvet still fully clothed and cried herself to sleep like she normally did. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that she didn't care if Charlie found her like this, as long as it was _only_ Charlie.

**That was my fifth chapter! I hope you liked it. I will update if I get 7 reviews.**

**From Maddie xxxxxx**


End file.
